Sleeping Beauty
by jyusi
Summary: Sleeping beauty, InuYasha humor style! Plz read and review!


CAST  
  
Narrator: Me a.k.a Jyusi Shentai  
  
Princes: Lord InuYasha, Lord Kouga, and Lord Miroku  
  
Tessagome: Kagome  
  
Froggy Lizard Thing: Shippou  
  
Sisters: Sango and Rin  
  
Father: Naraku (though he did a very poor job of it)  
  
Witch: Kikyo  
  
Audience besides you: Sesshomaru, Kagura, Jaken, and more... (Not all of them are mentioned in this story but just to let you know they are still there)  
  
Jyusi: Ok everyone get ready we gonna have a rehearsal  
  
IY: We just had one though *growls*  
  
Me: IT WAS AN HOUR AGO YOU MUTT!!!!!  
  
IY: *looks menacingly*  
  
Jyusi: So um...once upon a time..  
  
INUYASHA STOP STARING AT KAGOME!!!  
  
So anyways...  
  
Once upon a time, in a castle there was a pretty girl named Tessagome.  
  
In her castle was a with an evil witch.  
  
IY: Sounds like you  
  
Me: *glares at IY*  
  
Her father goes under her spell and hates Tessagome. When she grows up her father tries to kill her.  
  
IY: WAIT!!! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH KAGOME YOU B****  
  
*pulls out tetseiga and strikes at Naraku*  
  
*Naraku starts to cry*  
  
Naraku: I thought you said no booboos :(  
  
*wails*  
  
Jyusi: Grow up you half-breed monkey!!  
  
So anyways instead of killing her HE ACCIDENTLY he puts her in a deep sleep.  
  
blah blah blah u know the rest...  
  
Her sisters tried to stop him but the father locked them up.  
  
One day two princes here about Tessagome.  
  
There is an award for the person who brings her to life.  
  
Her hand in marriage  
  
*Her father was personnaly killed by the witch for not doing his job properly*  
  
The Princes... Lord InuYasha and Lord Kouga set out to find this as thought so far princess...  
  
IY: HE'S NOT GONNA TOUCH HER!!!  
  
Jyusi: CHILL DOWN!! IT'S JUST PART OF THE SCRIPT. SHEESH!  
  
Sesshomaru: He has always been like that. Can I kill him?  
  
Jyusi: No!!  
  
Sesshomaru/Jyusi:  
  
please?  
  
no.  
  
please??  
  
no.  
  
*Sesshamarou continues to plead*  
  
Jyusi: *ignores him*  
  
So they reach the castle and UGGHHHHH!!@#$%^&*( SOMEONE TELL THAT TOAD *refers to jaken* TO STOP RUNNING AROUND and bouncing his head!!!  
  
Lord InuYasha sees Lord Kouga  
  
*They fight and then comprimise to whoever finds the princess first is her husband... blah blah blah  
  
They both reach the door at the same time  
  
Kouga: Good luck!  
  
IY: I wont be needing it *smirks*  
  
*Both of them open the door and stare in horror!*  
  
Lord Miroku is standing over Tessagome  
  
About to kiss her!!  
  
IY: Nnnnnnnnooooooo waaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Kouga and InuYasha run to fight with Miroku*  
  
Along comes a frog lizard thing on the window.  
  
Jaken: Hey!!! *looks at Sesshomaru who is busy playing Merry Go Round and London Bridge with Rin who for some bizzare reason has come out of the locked room*  
  
*The froggy jumps on Tessagome and tumbles to her lips (by accident)*  
  
Jyusi: Tessagome awakes with a startled expression.  
  
*She turns to look at the Princes who are still fighting*  
  
They stop fighting and stare back in surprise...  
  
o.O  
  
o.O  
  
o.O  
  
TESSAGOME!!! they shout and run towards her.  
  
InuYasha: I was the bravest!!!!  
  
Miroku: I got here first!!!!  
  
Kouga: Yeah well, you didn't kiss her 'cause that's my job 'cause she's my woman!!!!  
  
*Tessagome stares at the frog,  
  
It is glowing...  
  
Then mist appears...  
  
The frog turns out to be Shippou*  
  
Shippou: Um... am I supposed to marry you cause I'm a little to young...o.O  
  
Kagome: *giggles and whispers yes*  
  
Shippou: Um... okay then  
  
Will you uh... wait the hec!!!!!! Lets just get out of here!!!  
  
*Smiles and runs leaving the buffons a.k.a. InuYasha, Miroku, and Kouga fighting*  
  
Jyusi: Hey!!! Get back here!!! Wait for me!!! *starts running after them*  
  
Someone: And they live happily ever after  
  
and  
  
oh yeah um... sango and rin escaped a long time ago thanks to Fluffy and jaken... 


End file.
